Everlasting Happiness is a Joke
by Sami365
Summary: Aimi has had a hard life. Since her mom's death, she's had to raise her little brother, Peter, because her dad blames him for his wife's death. She has to carry so much responsible just to keep her family from falling a part. Then her dad reveals a secret that changes him and his daughter's relationship for good. Luckily she has her best friend, Lovi by her side. Or does she?
1. The Beginning-part 1

"Lovi!" You can't catch me!" I called as we weaved our way through the crowd.

I was seven that day Lovino chased me at my parents' reception. Both the wedding and the reception was held in our backyard. We had a big house and vast land that stretched for miles. To the east was my mama's garden. filled mostly with flowers, though did have an area mainly for veggies. Then, to the south, after a mile or two of grassy fields, was a thick, peaceful forest.

After a few twists and turns, I lost Lovino in the crowd. As I looked back to check though, I literally ran right into my parents. Daddy caught me as I stumbled back and picked me up.

"Having fun, poppet?" He asked with that British accent I've always loved so dearly.

"The best." I smiled up at him before turning to Mama.

"Mama, are you happy?" I asked her.

My parents have had fights for as long as I can remember. I'd watch it all go down from the hallway. It'd always end with Daddy sitting on the couch and facing away from her as he'd say that he's had enough and Mama would cry and have the last word before she'd run off to her bedroom. I would be notice till the very end.

They're only fought a few times from what I can remember, but it always ends up the same way. They fought the day before too. I had opened Mama's door quietly and laid with her. Mama and Daddy looked really happy the day after, but I wanted to make sure.

`"Yes, baby. Mama's very happy." She told me. "I'll always be as long as I have you and Daddy and you're baby brother."

She rubbed her tummy and smiled..

She was six months pregnant with my brother Peter at the time. Even so, she was still really beautiful. Mama had short, dirty blond hair that was almost a light brown. It was wavy with a slight curl. She also had the prettiest of eyes, as blue as the sky. She still had her long wedding dress from earlier.

My dad was so lucky to have her. In contrast to Mama's stunning looks, my dad had big bushy eyebrows over emerald green orbs with blonde hair. His looks were so average compared to hers.

Their personalities were even polar opposites. While Mama was always fun and energetic, Daddy could be a bit stern and would rather stay home and drink tea than go to parties like her. Overall, my parents have always been so different yet were so perfect for each other in a strange way.

"So what were you playing, sweetie?" Mama asked me.

"Me and Lovi are playing Princess and the Knight. He's got to catch then we are going to ride off on a big white horse."

She laughed.

"Well you better hurry before your prince get here."

"No Mama. Lovi's a knight." I giggled.

"Well, whatever he is," Daddy interjected. "He's still better than a bloody frog."

Mama playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"That's enough. I swear, you and the French." She chuckled.

"Bunch of no-good wankers…" He mumbled.

Then Lovino found me in the crowd.

"Hey, ragazza!" He called from a few feet away. "I found you!"

I quickly jumped down from Daddy's arms and ran toward the forest, knowing he'd follow.

I made it there, but tripped after going a few feet in. I fell into a tree and skinned my knee.

"Ahh!" I cried out from the ground.

Lovino was right behind me.

"Aimi!"

He hurried towards me.

The second he got there, I pulled him down next to me and stuck my tongue at him and laughed.

"That's not funny, ragazza! I thought you were hurt!" He said, mad.

I looked away.

"I am hurt." I told him. "I just don't want to be a crybaby anymore."

He was quiet.

"Is this about what those idiotas said at school?" He asked.

Then it was my turn to be quiet.

"Aimi, don't be stupido. It's okay to cry."

"L-Lovi-."

"Those jerks are scaredy-cats, waiting till I turn my back to get to you. Well, they will never get another chance, you hear?" He promised me.

I was so surprised, but nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

Lovino has been there for me when I needed him. Whether I had problems at school or home, he stayed and took care of me, no matter what.

A couple months after the wedding, Mama died giving birth to my little brother, Peter. Daddy was a messed after that. As soon she brought Peter home, he put him in the crib in nursery and just left him in there. He couldn't even look at Peter, let alone take care of him. There was one day that Peter just kept crying and crying, but Daddy never went to check on him.

I started to get worried so I went and found my dad in his study, working. I remember him seeming calm in a distracted sort of way.

"Daddy, brother is crying." I told him.

He wasn't so calm after that.

"Do you think I bloody care?!" He snapped. "Now go play! I'm working!"

Even now, I can't understand why my dad chose to be that way. I know he was hurting, but didn't mean it was okay to abandon his son.

I was hurting too, but I wasn't going to act like my dad.

I made my way to the nursery and opened the door. Peter was still crying in his crib.

I went up closer and looked at him.

"It's okay." I told him.

His tear-filled wails became a bit quieter.

"Daddy's being a big meanie to you. Mama must be mad at him, wherever she is."

The more I talked, the quieter Peter got.

"Mama wouldn't wanted you to be alone…I guess I could take care of you till Daddy gets nice again."

And so I did. Unfortunately, Daddy never got nice again, at least not to Peter. He did to me though. Outside of his work, I was the most important person to him.

During that time of my life, I didn't have Lovino to help me through it because, after my mom's death, I started to push him away. I couldn't stand to be around him; it was too unfair. Playing with him like when Mama was alive-I just couldn't.

Lovino never listened though, never stayed away. Whenever I pushed him away, he pushed back harder. He's always been so stubborn. I'm glad though 'cause I still have him today because of it.

It's been about nine years since my mom's death. I still act as a parent for Peter. I take care of him while Lovino stands by me. He's never complained when I say I have to stay home with Peter instead of going out or get mad at me when I lash out at him for no reason when I'm stressed. He's always put me first. He's a great friend, my best friend. I just wish we could be more.


	2. The Beginning-part 2

For the next couple years, Lovino and I were being home schooled by his dad.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is Lovino's adopted dad. He's a Spanish man, who, along with his Belgian wife, lived mainly off his inheritance from his parents. She ended up getting a job at my dad's work because she wanted a career.

They adopted Lovino when he was two. After his parents died. They did it as a favor to his grandpa, who was a friend of Mr. Carriedo's family. Lovino has a little brother too, who was adopted by this pianist friend of his that married his maid. The brothers looked very much a like, except Lovino's hair was darker than Feliciano's. They even had the same curl. I've met Feli a few times because him and his parents usually visit them every summer. Lovino never liked me around him though. Feli has the type of personality that everyone adores so people tended to like him better than Lovino and his slightly grumpy attitude. I guess he was afraid that I would too. That would never happen though. Not after everything Lovi has done for me…

Like I was saying, Lovino had joined me in the home schooling because he'd 'be bored there without me'. He had got his father to be our teacher and set everything else. All for me. He came back to school with me in the end though.

When he taught us, Mr. Carriedo was really kind. Always happy and smiling; he'd always cheer me up. It changed after his wife left him though. He got really depressed. Lovino was upset too, but hid it behind annoyance and sarcasm. He even started using cuss words around that time too. Mr. Carriedo realized this too and tried to act happy for him to make him happy too. He even made this 'spell' to make Lovino happy. It made him look like a complete idiot, which Lovi would always tell him that, but would turn away and repress a smile. Say what you want, but the 'spell' served its purpose. Still, even with Mr. Carriedo acting happy and smiley again, things weren't the same with him.

Mr. Carriedo home schooled us till I was thirteen and Lovino was fourteen. By then, Peter was six and ready for kindergarten so I had no reason to be home schooled anymore. The whole point of it was to take care of him and continuing my schooling. I was worried that I'd be teased like when I was younger, but nope. I was completely ignored by most people, which was worse in a way. I did have Lovi…no, Lovino. I don't want to call him Lovi right now.

Anyway, he wasn't ignored like I was. People always wanted to talk to him. They'd ask him to join groups too like the soccer team or the cooking club. It made me feel a little insecure for a while. He ended up having no interest in the others though and I asked about it once.

"Those idiotas aren't worth my time." He answered. "If they want to be a bunch of bastardi and ignore you then I don't need them."

I'll never understand him. He could have had a lot more friends, better ones even, but he stuck with me.

That same school year, my dad and Mr. Carriedo had something to tell us. We had just came home from school and were called down to the parlor. Lovino was there like always after school.

Lovino and I sat on the couch with Peter on my lap. Mr. Carriedo was on the couch across from us and the coffee table in between us with a big grin on his face, one like before his wife left, while my dad was pacing back and forth behind it.

"Arthur, sentarse y relajarse. There's no reason to be so anxious and tense."

Daddy sighed and took his seat next to then the Spaniard tried putting his hands on Daddy's shoulders, as if to massage them, but his hand's were slapped away.

"Stop it, you git!" Daddy told him, annoyed.

"Aw, but Artie.."

And then my dad and Mr. Carriedo started bickering back and forth. We tried waiting for them to finish, but the boys got impatient.

"Shut up, bastardo and tell us why we're here!" Lovino said to his dad.

"Yeah, Jerk of Jerk!" Peter chimed in. "I want to go play!"

While Mr. Carriedo just laughed at his son's outburst, ours glared at Peter. I quickly put my hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anything else.

"They're right though. Just tell us what you have to say." I spoke, mostly to get Daddy's attention away from Peter.

Dad's face went red and he looked away from us.

"Fine…Antonio and I have been in a relationship for the past year or so now." He said.

"And we're getting married. You two can call me Antonio now, by the way, okay amigos?" Mr. Carriedo, or rather, Antonio said the last part to Peter and I.

We were too surprised to say anything, except Peter though his words were muffled by my hand.

I honestly didn't mind so much that my dad liked guys or that he was with Antonio. It was, for one, that they kept it from us, and two, the connection I made. All of my dad's 'working overtime', sneaking in late, and barely being home at all was because of Antonio. He took all of my dad's time; time I could have had with him.

Lovino and his dad ended up moving in with us. Dad and Antonio got married soon after and didn't see them much afterwards. All I wanted was some time with my dad, but he was always with Antonio. They'd spend their time going out or cooking (Antonio trying to teach Dad) or having an occasional make out session in Dad's office (I accidentally walked in on them a time or two).

I tried to spend some time with my dad at first, but he always said he couldn't him and Antonio had something else to do. I gave up after a while. My relationship with my dad became strained at best. Of course, he was so busy that it took him a while to see it and then he couldn't understand how things had gotten that way.

Lovino…he's been keeping me together these last couple years. I'm sixteen now and he's seventeen. We've been best friends for over a decade now. I don't know what I'd do if he suddenly left. I've depended on him so much over the years that I don't know if I could get by without him.

Right now though, I'm trying to stay mad at him. What did he do? Nothing. That's part of the problem. Everything else is going wrong and I'm stressing out and he's…oh, Lovi. He's trying to get me to talk and to comfort me. Though its not his fault, I just need to be mad for a while.


	3. Peter

"Lovino, just drop it!" I told him for the seventh time. He kept following me around the house as I cleaned, asking me what's wrong. I was running out of seam; anger was not something that I can't keep long.

"Not when you're like this, ragazza."

I quickly turned my back to him and headed to the door. He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

I blushed a million shades of red. I hate it when I react like this. I mean, it's just Lovi for pete's sake! He only grabbed my hand! I...I like when he holds my hand. A little too much.

After a moment of just standing there in silence, I sighed as he pulled me back to him.

"That's enough." He said, then lowered his voice. "What's bugging you, ragazza?"

I looked up at him. The boy who cared so much and asked for so little.

"Everything." I answered, then let my words rush out. "Kenzie won't leave me alone, Peter has been misbehaving in school, my trig teacher is threatening to fail me, and Dad's been on my case more than ever!...It's just been too much..."

I sank onto the couch as he sighed in annoyance at those causing me trouble.

"Perché la gente non può semplicemente lasciarla sola?(Why can't people just leave her alone?) Damn bastards." He said to himself.

"Look, I'll be fine. I-."

"You deal with your brother." He sat next to me. "We'll talk to tomorrow about how you can raise your grade and I'll speak with my idiota of a dad to have a talk with yours. Kenzie also won't mess with you anymore. I promise you that."

"Lovi...I—Peter get to bed!"

I spotted him in the door leading to the kitchen.

"But I'm thirsty!" He argued. "And you're suppose to tuck me in, but that jerk won't leave you alone!"

I sighed. I wanted to scold Peter for his rudeness to Lovi, but I was too tired. Honestly it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. Peter has just never like Lovi for some reason. Is he afraid of losing me? He's lost both Mama and Dad. I'm all he has left. Or maybe he just doesn't want to share me? I just don't know.

"Just get a drink then I'll tuck you in." I told my brother.

"But my cup is too high and you said I couldn't climb on the counters anymore!"He whined.

I sigh and stood up. He always had to have the blue cup with the boat and fish on it.

"Okay, come on." I smiled a bit for him. I didn't want him to think that my real mood was his fault.

I got his cup from the top shelf and filled it with water before we headed upstairs to his room.

"Now time for bed, Little Rabbit." I tickled him as he hopped into bed. I've called him that since he was little, starting back when I read him the story of Peter Rabbit.

He laughed and I laid there with him for a moment. I stroked his hair as he snuggled up to me.

"Will you read me a story?" He looked up at me and I kissed his forehead.

"No, I'm sorry. Not tonight."

"Then will you sleep in here with me?"

"Not tonight. I have to finish cleaning." I felt bad, but I really just wanted to be in my own bed for once.

He pouted.

"You just want to spend time with him."

"Peter don't start. He has nothing to do with this. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling, but I'm too tired to deal with this."

He rolled over to face away from me. I sigh and got up. I kissed him on his head once more before heading to the door."

"'Night, Peter." I whispered before closing the door.

"…'Night, sis." He whispered back.

I just stood outside his door for a moment.

Is it my fault that Peter has been misbehaving? Am I not giving him enough attention? Have I really spent too much time with Lovi? What do I do now? How can I make things better?

I went back downstairs to finish cleaning. When I made it to the living room, I found it all tidied up with everything in its place? I heard the sound of running water from the kitchen so I peeked inside and found Lovi doing the dishes.

"Lovi, I was going to—"

"It's no big deal. I had the time so I did them." He looked away and pretended to be annoyed, but like always, was just trying to hide his red face. He's just embarrassed that I caught him. He's the type of person who doesn't want to be thanked or acknowledged when he does something for others. I can be the same way at times, but not as much as Lovi is.

I watched him patiently as turned off the water dried his hands, finally finished with the dishes.

He glanced at me.

"More on your mind?"

I didn't want to talk to about at the moment.

"I was just wondering...how do you plan on 'handling' Kenzie?"

Kenzie is a girl at my school who used to bully me when I was. She ignored me when I first came back to school, but I've been targeted by her once again now. The question was just a cover, but I was curious about it all the same.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fixed and that's all that matters." He answered.

"Ok then..." I yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Fine...'night, Aimi."

"'Night, Lovi. 

* * *

Lovi watched her leave the room till she was out of sight.

"Sogni d'oro, mio Aimi. Prometto di farvi sorridere domani. (Sweet dreams, my Aimi. I promise to make you smile tomorrow.)" He whispered.

Aimi is the most important person to him. He'd do anything for her. It's been like this and though he doesn't understand why or how it got this, he doesn't mind. He loves making her smile and is prepared to do everything in his power to bring it back, if it should disappear. He's content with how things are between them, for the most part at least. It feels like something's missing though and it has for the last couple years. He just can't figure out.


End file.
